This invention relates to a shelving assembly employing vertical slotted standards and cantilever brackets attached thereto. These systems normally have each shelf resting on top of two or more brackets. Placing two shelves somewhat end-to-end requires at least four standards and four brackets in two spaced and separate side-by-side assemblies. It would be advantageous to have end-to-end shelves in one set, using a common bracket, and to have potential for different types of shelves, e.g., of wood, glass, etc. in the same set, mounted end-to-end in an aesthetically attractive arrangement. Moreover, it would be advantageous to enable one or more shelves to be optionally oriented in a slanted position for display of items or for standup activities such as reading or writing.
Cantilever shelving systems are usually mounted in garages, recreation rooms and the like, but not in living rooms, dining rooms and offices where the setting is more dressy. It would also be desirable, therefore, to have a cantilever shelving system with flexibility of arrangement and using hardware that is either not visible or is stylish, so as to be readily useable in such settings.